En los brazos de la fiebre
by Momozono-san
Summary: Una fiesta de despedida marcará un antes y un después en la vida de los prodigios, nuevas metas y retos que los harán entender lo difícil de vivir, y amores que les dejarán una huella en el corazón. Nada es como se espera pero hay que aprender a crecer.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de KnB espero lo disfruten.**

**Este es apenas un prólogo, no tomen a mal que sea ****muy corto.**

**Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

_"Mas no seremos perfectos ni correctos; mucho menos capaces de abandonar las pasiones arrebatadas del egoísmo, eterno motor de las más grandes desgracias y maravillas, mas no seremos puros ni ejemplares, oh claro que no somos nada de eso, somos aún algo más único e incomprensible. Somos Humanos."_

Llegan esas ocasiones tan inesperadas que nos obligan a recapacitar sobre nuestras vidas, como un baldazo de agua fría que te hace despertar de un ensueño que muchas veces se prolongan por años y hasta uno pensaría que por toda la vida, pero eso no es cierto, hasta en el más testarudo de los hombres se puede vislumbrar el brillo de la nostalgia, propia de quienes no pueden evitar mirar atrás; mas otros en cambio no pueden mirar adelante, no porque sus cadenas no los dejen librarse sino porque ellos no han de soltarlas.  
>La vigorosa juventud nos es traída sin pedirla, nos obliga a renunciar, a aceptar, a adolecer; nos colma con la eufórica pasión de las libertades y nos desvincula del mundo responsable de los adultos.<br>Todo puede ser maravilloso, todo puede ser un caos, pero todo,luego, siempre es añorado.  
>Las vergüenzas y virtudes de aquellos días en los que eramos jóvenes, son los más preciados tesoros que ha de guardar el corazón, incluso los más aborrecidos, porque es quién eres después de todo y es lo que nos definirá en el futuro, que tan rápido se convierte en presente e incluso más rápido en pasado.<br>Sin embargo, los caminos que hemos de recorrer nos llevan a cambios inesperados y las personas que conocemos nos hacen incluso, llegar hasta lo más hondo de nuestro ser, conocer cosas impensadas en uno y renacer como otras personas. ¡Qué inevitable ha de ser "chocar" con_ esa _persona! Que misterio tan hermosamente fatídico, cual burla del destino, es hallar en el otro todas aquellas cosas que jamás soñamos hasta que se ha cruzado en nuestro camino; que obra griega más perfecta y real es la vida de todos y cada uno de nosotros.  
>¡Pero oigan!No es como si vivieran las grandes desventuras, no es como si sus problemas fueran lo más terroríficos, no es como si todo lo que vivieran después de terminar su adolescencia fueran historias para recordar por siglos.<br>Sino que, las vivencias que cada ser humano vive en este mundo desde que nace hasta que muere, son experimentadas con el más etéreo y vívido sentir que todo ser pueda profesar.  
>Y eso, es digo de ser contado.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)<strong>


	2. Capítulo I De finales y comienzos

**¡Hola!**

**No todos los personajes que en este capítulo salen aparecerán en toda la historia, tal vez hagan leves apariciones.**

**Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad :)**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1<span>  
><span>De Finales y Comienzos<span>

Ya habían pasado dos años desde el campeonato de la Winter Cup, muchas experiencias, emociones, promesas y recuerdos habían quedado grabados en cada uno de los miembros de la "Generación de los Milagros"; quienes al mirar atrás y verse en el exacto momento en que fueron parte de un mismo equipo les hacía acentuar todos los cambios que individual y en conjunto fueron viviendo en sus años de secundaria, comprendiendo y a la vez no que el tiempo pasa con una velocidad que solo puedes notar en momentos como este, en el que miras atrás desde un presente imperceptible.  
>Ahora todos ellos se encontraban celebrando la finalización de sus estudios de sus respectivas escuelas, reunidos en un pequeño restaurante, quienes entre todos alquilaron para poder hacer una despedida y un nuevo inicio. Aunque no fue nada fácil organizarla, no todos estaban de acuerdo con esto y Kise tuvo que esforzarse por convencerlos a todos de esta idea que increíblemente no fue suya como habían pensado sus compañeros. En realidad había surgido en una conversación con Kuroko en la que en una forma más de fábula que de verdadera intención, mencionó que sería lindo armar una despedida con todos los miembros de Teiko; sólo que Kise quedó tan encantado con la idea que se puso manos a la obra para hacerla realidad, en parte por su preciado amigo Kuroko-cchi y en parte porque también deseaba reunirse con sus amigos.<br>-Debo admitir que te salió todo muy bien Kise-dijo Kagami mientras llenaba su plato de comida por tercera vez. - No creí que pudieras convencerlos.

Él, Takao y Himuro también había sido invitado a pesar de que en un principio sería sólo para los miembros de Teiko.  
>-La verdad me costó muchísimo-contestó chillando-en especial con Midorima-cchi y Akashi-cchi<br>Midorima bebía tranquilamente de su bebida de tomate y regañaba a Takao cada 5 segundos mientras hacía sus payasadas o simplemente lo molestaba a él. No habían cambiado en nada en todo ese tiempo, se habían hecho más amigos y solían ir a todos lados juntos, aunque ya no usaban la carreta. Akashi por otro lado, estaba sentado con su aura enigmática de amo y señor que parecía acrecentarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, de a ratos cruzaba un par de palabras con Murasakibara pero muy pocas ya que su gran compañero se dedicaba comer todas las delicias que se hallaban sobre la mesa y de tanto en tanto acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de Kuroko.  
>-Muk-kun deja de hacerle eso a Tetsu-kun-le retó Momoi quien obviamente estaba sentada junto a Kuroko- ¿Sabes? Es tiempo de que empieces a madurar.<br>-Mmm?...es que...no puedo evitarlo Sat-chin-contestó a la vez que se metía unas cuantas papas en la boca.  
>-Atsushi no hables con la boca llena- le dijo con una afable sonrisa Himuro<br>Momoi infló sus mejillas indignada y soltó un largo suspiro por la respuesta de su compañero e inmediatamente volteó a su derecha para regañar a Aomine quien estaba durmiéndose.  
>-Aomine-kun tampoco ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?-dijo Kuroko a su lado<br>Momoi sonrió, así era y sería siempre su preciado amigo. Recorrió a todos con la mirada, sus viejos compañeros y amigos de preparatoria y los nuevos compañeros que se había sumado a sus vidas y esta vez sonrió con más nostalgia.  
>-Me alegra tanto que estemos todos reunidos así, no pensé que volveríamos a compartir momentos como este.<br>-Sí-respondió fugazmente Kuroko- también estoy feliz por eso

Y se quedó mirando a Momoi por largo rato, concentrado en sus pensamientos como nunca antes.  
>Y los nervios lo azotaron inesperadamente, provocándole un leve sudor en las manos, algo en su interior lo venía torturando desde que Kise le había confirmado la fiesta de despedida, algo que lo consumía por dentro, quitándole el aire y dificultándole el actuar como él mismo. Odiaba no tener el control de su persona, porque no sabía como lidiar con su nuevo "yo" o más bien con una parte de él mismo que no había conocido sino hasta hace 1 año atrás; y hoy por fin podría volver a recuperar el aire que tanto le faltaba, o eso esperaba.<br>-Momoi-san, ¿ya sabes qué carrera seguirás?  
>-Pues la verdad siempre me ha gustado la historia japonesa y quisiera hacer un profesorado-dijo con una emoción jovial y con el toque dulce y energético de su voz, pero luego hizo una pausa-solo que...<br>Una porción de tarta voló por los aires hasta caer en la cabeza de Momoi interrumpiendo sus palabras.  
>-¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo esto?-gritó furiosa mientras se quitaba la comida de encima, lloriqueando al sentir su cabello todo pegajoso<br>-Lo siento Momo-cchi fue mi culpa-respondió Kise temeroso-pero es porque Kagami-cchi se estaba por pelear con Midorima-cchi e intenté detenerlo y bueno...  
>Momoi los fulminó con la mirada a los tres, pero cuando Aomine comenzó a reírse escandalosamente de ella, tomó su bebida y se la arrojó por la cabeza. El resultado de esto fue que comenzará una guerra de comida que no tardó en incluir a todos a excepción de Akashi que se alejó de la escena.<p>

Entre tanto bullicio pareciera increíble que Akashi pudiera enajenarse y estar tan tranquilo, pero es que era precisamente porque estaba en ese ambiente que podía sentirse de esa manera, solo que pensarlo era un poco doloroso. Él no se sentía conforme con la situación actual, aunque sus compañeros hubieran profesado entender lo que le había pasado, él sentía que no estaba bien. Sus rumbos no eran los mismos y él más que ninguno comprendía lo que esta cena significaba.

Se los quedó mirando un rato como peleaban y grabó esa escena junto a sus primeros días en el club de básquet de Teiko. Supo que los extrañaría y que no podría evitarlo, pero también supo que algo los separaba notablemente.  
>-Deberías unirte-la voz de Himuro Tatsuya lo trajo de vuelta<br>-Así está bien-contestó con una sonrisa

-No se bien qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes-le dijo desviando su mirada a los 5 prodigios-pero sin duda tú eres el único que no se deja aceptar dentro del grupo, cuando cada uno de ellos te abre los brazos.  
>Akashi jamás pensó que esa persona le dejaría pensado en algo que él ya había resuelto, tal vez tendría razón tal vez no, pero no se sentía con ánimos para averiguarlo.<p>

Tanto alborotó hizo que los dueños fueran a ver que pasaba y al encontrarse semejante desastre los regañaron y los pusieron a limpiar.  
>-Todo es culpa tuya Kise-bufó Aomine mientras acomodaba la mesa que había quedado dada vuelta<br>-Claro, todo es más fácil cuando me echan la culpa a mi ¿cierto?-dijo molesto  
>-Sí-contestaron todos al unísono y por inercia, a lo cual comenzaron a reír a carcajadas<br>Era tan nostálgico aquel momento, todos en el fondo extrañaban estar así, discutiendo y peleando por tonterías, riéndose de anécdotas y cosas del presente. Esa noche quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos con el mayor de los aprecios.  
>Momoi aún tenía el cabello sucio, así que después de ordenar, salió para lavarse un poco. Al volver se encontró en el pasillo con NiGou que parecía estar buscándolos.<br>-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño Tetsu-kun?-dijo con ternura a la vez que lo alzaba-si te encuentran aquí se armara una grande.  
>-Momoi-san-dijo Kuroko a su espalda haciéndola sobresaltar- ¿qué haces con NiGou?<br>-Lo acabo de encontrar aquí en los pasillos  
>El pequeño cachorro comenzó a mover su colita alegremente al ver a su dueño y saltó de inmediato a sus brazos.<br>-Debe haberse soltado, en la entrada hay un pequeño aparcamiento de bicicletas donde me permitieron dejarlo-dijo mientras lo acariciaba- ¿me acompañas a dejarlo allí?  
>Momoi aceptó encantada, no es que fueran a dar un largo paseo, tan solo un par de pasos pero no le quitaba lo adorable de estar a solas con Kuroko. Dejaron a NiGou donde estaba y se quedaron un momento en silencio, estaba un poco nublado por lo cual no podían verse las estrellas y la luna estaba tapada por la mitad, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta a juzgar por el viento.<br>-Momoi-san-la llamó Kuroko con algo de inquietud en su voz  
>Ella volteó a verlo y para su sorpresa se encontró con un Kuroko que jamás había visto. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso e intranquilo, la primera vez que lo veía demostrar ese estado; gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, miraba desesperado a su alrededor como si buscara algo y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Eso la preocupó y temió por una mala noticia.<br>-¿Qué sucede Tetsu-kun? ¿Estás bien?- se acercó con la intención de posar sus manos en sus hombros pero no lo hizo por vergüenza.  
>-Momoi-san-repitió su nombre dubitativo, pero no, ya no quería sentirse así y en un acto desconocido de sus reflejos tomó su mano-Me gustas<br>Kuroko había esperado que ella comenzara a gritar de alegría, a saltar con emoción y zarandearlo en un abrazo como solo ella sabía hacerlo pero en vez de eso un horrible silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ella lo miraba pero parecía estar en otra dimensión, totalmente ajena a la situación presente.  
>Tal vez Kuroko estaba equivocado y ella no sentía nada por él, tal vez ese "me gustas" que tanto solía repetirle no era de la forma que lo había interpretado, o tal vez así había sido en el pasado y ahora, después de 2 años se había esfumado. Éste y tantos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Kuroko en tan solo segundos y cada uno de ellos destrozaba su corazón, pensamiento a pensamiento.<br>-Lo siento-dijo ella rompiendo la densidad de la noche, como si hubiera vuelto de aquel trance-yo jamás esperé que me dijeras eso, para ser sincera-sonrió a la vez que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- jamás creí que corresponderías a mis sentimientos. Tetsu-kun-susurró atrapando el corazón del nombrado-jamás había sido tan feliz.  
>Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, saltó a sus brazos besándolo tiernamente en los labios, haciendo sobresaltar a Kuroko, quien con timidez y con algo de torpeza correspondió a lo que para él era, su primer beso.<br>Al entrar y dar la noticia, todos explotaron en gritos y saltos de felicidad, era el broche de oro perfecto para cerrar esa noche, aunque todavía faltaba para irse a casa y con esa noticia la fiesta no hacía mas que comenzar. A excepción de Akashi, después de felicitarlos se excusó y se fue de allí alegando que tenía muchas cosas por hacer al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.<strong>

**Momozono-san**


	3. Capítulo II Cruces afilados

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, la verdad es que está corto el capítulo, pero espero lo disfruten.**

**Quiero que estos primeros capítulos sean una introducción de los personajes que aparecerán y el tipo de historia que será.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)**

**Momozono-san**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2<span>  
><span>Cruces afilados<span>

Caminaba solo y pensativo por las grises calles de Japón, no solo como en un mundo desierto y despoblado de personas, sino solo y perfectamente rodeado de humanidad, solo como únicamente puede sentirse una persona, en un desafío a la ironía, cuando está rodeado de los suyos.  
>Había mentido. Y no era la primera vez.<p>

Le resultaba curioso lo rápido que el ser humano se acostumbra a aumentar el número de mentiras conforme la situación, se tornaba tan habitual que se terminaba siendo esclavo de ellas, esclavo de tus propias palabras, incapaz de salir de aquel vergonzoso enredo que uno mismo provoca en su vida. No tenía nada que hacer al día siguiente pero no quería quedarse en la fiesta, desde que había llegado se sentía incómodo pero por respeto a sus ex-compañeros asistió y se quedó lo más que pudo. No es que no estuviera contento de verlos o compartir esa celebración, pero habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida y entre ellos que su perspectiva había tomado un camino sacrificado y diferente del de ellos. Su corazón estaría intranquilo por mucho tiempo y lo sabía pero él ya había elegido qué camino recorrer y jamás se retractaba de sus decisiones.

Una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a caer, lo obligó a subirse la solapa de su saco para resguardarse de las gotas frías que se colaban por su cuello provocándole escalofríos. Apresuró un poco el paso y al girar en la esquina se encontró con una pareja a unos metros de él de la mano de enfrente, discutiendo. Le tomó un par de segundos pero la recordó.

-_La ex-entrenadora de Seirin, Aida Riko._

__No había motivo alguno para que se quedase observando aquella situación, no era de su incumbencia y tampoco repercutía cambios en su vida; ella no era más que una cara conocida la cual se borraría con el tiempo, no era más que un recuerdo que lo llevaba a un tiempo en el que verse a sí mismo era frustrante.

Ella no era nadie para él, sin embargo, si hubiera tenido que dar un solo motivo por el que se quedó observando lo que sucedía, sería que la situación le resultaba irritante.

Se preguntó que tan absorto en sus pensamientos vendría para no escuchar los gritos de esa discusión a medida que se aproximaba, ya que sus voces de seguro podrían oírse alrededor de toda la manzana, mas aún con el horrible silencio que aquella noche particular engendraba. "...eres una estúpida..." "...me enfermas..." "...crees que siento algo por ti..." aquellas palabras salían de la boca de aquel sujeto que se encontraba junto a ella, las escupía con una voracidad y un fuego mientras la miraba eufórico; o al menos eso pudo ver desde la distancia que los separaba.

"...escoria..." "...solo eres un mentiroso..." le oyó gritar a ella mientras lo empujaba, pero no lograba ver su rostro aunque bien lo imaginó lleno de lágrimas y desesperación. Un segundo después él la empujó, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Al ver que se quedó parada y sin moverse ni un milímetro, se cruzó hacia donde ella estaba, quedándose a escasos centímetros vio como sus pequeños hombros temblaban, no había notado lo delgada que era y lo diminuta y destrozada que se veía bajo la lluvia, como si el agua que la mojaba no se llevara arrastrando sus miserias sino que las pegaba más a su cuerpo junto con su ropa.

Bueno, no era la única.

-¡Maldición!-gritó estrellando su cartera contra el piso y todas sus cosas se dispersaron por el suelo.

Al percatarse de eso se giró de inmediato a recoger todo y lo vio, no hizo falta recurrir a la memoria para saber quien era, esos ojos heterocromáticos eran inconfundibles y bajo la tenue luz de los faroles parecían tener un brillo propio. Él no pareció inmutarse ante su acto, tampoco tuvo ningún gesto de amabilidad para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, solo se quedó mirándola mientras ella lo hacía.

-Las mujeres siempre son así-dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos- débiles.

Riko sintió como una oleada de furia la atrapó con esas palabras tan insultantes, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que logró hacerle hacer una mueca de dolor.

-No vuelvas a hablarme así-dijo con una seriedad que a cualquiera que la conozca le habría helado la sangre-no te lo voy a permitir

Cuando Akashi la pudo ver bien a los ojos, no era el rostro envuelto en lágrimas y desesperado que había imaginado, estaba bastante lejos de eso. Lo miraba con una fortaleza y enojo como jamás nadie se había atrevido, casi desafiándolo.

-No sé quién te has creído-continuó hablando-pero no me tomes como a todos esos tontos incapaces de hacer nada ante ti. Ni mucho menos me tomes como a cualquier niña que llora delante de un hombre.  
>Terminó de recoger sus cosas, las guardó con rapidez y se marchó a paso apresurado pero antes de irse se giró una última vez.<p>

-Yo soy una mujer con dignidad-le gritó con enojo

Akashi la observó alejarse hasta que su silueta se mezcló con la oscuridad de la noche y luego, siguió su propio camino hasta que su silueta también se disolvió en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Trataré de no tardar tanto pero no prometo nada xD<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
